Purifier
"Another glorious apocalypse begins!"' -Kamal Re'x The Purifier is a gargantuan walker and a weapon of incredible mass destruction belonging to the Hierarchy. It is only able to be built in a global scenario game and can only be used in tactical combat if an enemy invades the territory it is in. General The Purifier is for all intents and purposes a mobile launching device. The monstrous machine consists of a massive, spider-like walking frame with four spear-like legs with a large, spiked spherical matter-to-energy warhead (The "Hierarchy Purification Device") launching device mounted on top. The walker is nearly twice the size of any of the production walkers, but despite this it is without any defensive weaponry (other than its crushing capabilities, which are the same as the other large walkers, it's so slow that isn't likely to be able to use), making escorting units essential to its survival. Usage In order to call upon the Purifier, the Hierarchy first needs to control at least 7 or more global regions, an enormous quantity of resources to construct it (28,000 Global Raw Materials), and finally a large amount of time to charge its destructive warhead. Once the warhead is ready, the Purifier may target any hostile territory to unleash its device. Once an area is targeted, the warhead is launched into space before falling back onto the planet surface and hitting the desired objective. Once the device impacts, the enormous explosion converts all matter in the area into energy, leaving nothing but death in the entire territory. Campaign :"Our orders were to activate the Purifier long before Novus arrived, your delay has already cost lives." -Orlok to Kamal In the campaign, it is learned that the Hierarchy's standard procedure is to subdue the indigenous population of a planet just long enough to activate the Purifier and "purify" the planet of local resistance to allow for mining operations to commence. However, Kamal Re'x the Abductor, leader of the invasion force, intentionally delayed the order so that once Novus arrived they would be destroyed in the purification. Kamal hoped that by wiping out Novus he would gain greater power in the Hierarchy's ranks. This delay became apparent to The Founder and Mirabel, as they found Earth was still quite alive rather then a burned out husk and the natives were still resisting the Hierarchy. Disturbed, Founder sent Mirabel out on a string of missions to find out why the Purifier had been delayed, ultimately ending up aboard a Hierarchy command ship. After a near death experience aboard the craft, Mirabel arrived back just in time to find a massive attack on the Novus Home Portal. Later, Kamal had his adviser Nufai prepare the Purifier after Novus's near destruction, only to have a strange signal throw Hierarchy forces in disarray. After crushing one of the last bastions of human/Novus resistance, the signal's source was revealed to be none other than the allegedly extinct Masari. Excited at the prospect of "finishing what our ancestors started", Kamal ordered Nufai to use the Purifier to destroy their city-ship but was informed by the alien that the Masari signal had disabled it. Later, Orlok and Nufai worked together to protect the massive walker from a Novus attack, during which they successfully teleported it away shortly before a Gravity Bomb was used on the base it was stationed at. After Orlok's rebellion, Kamal tortured the young Prince Zessus in attempt to get the prince to teach him to be a "god" like him. When the prince refused, the enraged Kamal had Nufai activate the Purifier and begin the Purification of Earth, stating the death of the planet was on the prince's hands. The doomsday device was used on at least three regions; the British Isles, South Africa, and one more that has not yet been confirmed. Sometime after Zessus's escape, he, his mother, Lord Charos, and the remnant of Novus and the human military mounted an assault on the Doomsday machine in Central America and, after a grueling battle, destroyed it as well as defeating its master. Tactical Application Thanks to its long cool down in between shots, the Purifier is best used to either "soften up" a territory containing a command center (bringing the structure down to half health and destroying any heroes lurking in the area) or to destroy territories that are difficult to take. Before firing, it is advisable to spy on the victim territory to see if there is a "Mega Weapon Countermeasure" global upgrade in place, since this will effectively waste your shot. If the Purifier is attacked, it has a small defensive force consisting of several Defilers, three Saucers, and a pair of Monoliths. Needless to say, it is suggested that one leave a hero or a large military force in its territory for protection. Sometimes they will continually attack, and knowing where they enter the battlefield is very handy. Trivia * While the Purifier has a build limit of 1 per scenario game, its build limit only applies after one has been built. Thus, it is possible to build at least two by having more than the required 28,000 RM before building and constructing another before the first one finishes. * Curiously, at least three maps have a Purifier Husk worth 20,000 RM on them, despite the fact that only one of the machines is shown in the campaign. * Besides being the pinnacle of the Hierarchy mining force's military might, the Purifier is also one of the most technologically advanced walkers. The sophisticated mechanisms appear to be quite delicate, as the Masari were able to disable the launching mechanisms remotely. Category:Superweapons Category:Hierarchy Units Category:Walkers